


ouch!

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dorms!!! dorms, i have class in 9 hours, i wanted to write sangnyu, theyre just cute, unbetaed. sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who knows what might've happened that night.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	ouch!

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to write sangnyu and went to The Prompts Generator and combined 3 prompta in one storyline and here we are: i have birthed this monstrosity

Everyone loves late night snacks.

Including Sangyeon.

This is why he's up in the kitchen, the clock showing '3am'. For a late night snack.

Usually, he manages to stop the microwave before it starts beeping: but for some reason, he was distracted and brought back to reality by the loud obnoxious beeping that somehow also turned on the lights in the kitchen.

"Sangyeon?" Chanhee stood in the doorframe, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light. "Why are you up at this hour?"

"I was hungry." The older muttered, munching on the snack he just heated up.

"You woke me up." Chanhee replied, lips forming a pout.

"I got distracted," Sangyeon looked at Chanhee, apologetically. "I tried to stop it."

"And you clearly failed." Chanhee chuckled. "I can't sleep now."

"..I'm sorry."

 _Silence_.

"Hey," Chanhee spoke up. "Wanna sleep together?" He asked, smiling when Sangyeon nearly choked on his food. "Is this a yes or a no?"

"Fine." Sangyeon said, finishing his cursed meal. "Just because I feel guilty that you can't sleep."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" Chanhee giggled, heading Sangyeon's room. "You better be happy this beeping woke up only me."

"Why are we sleeping on my bed anyway?" Sangyeon whispered, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"It's bigger," Chanhee said, laying down. "... and more comfortable!" He added, satisfied. "Come here, I don't bite." He held his arms out, waiting for the older to join him.

"I beg to differ." Sangyeon muttered, making himself comfortable in the space Chanhee left for him, shivering when the younger cuddled up to him and rested his head on his shoulder.  
"... I can't sleep." He said after a few seconds, turning on the small light next to his bed and reaching out for a book. "Do you mind if I read something?"

Chanhee shook his head. "No. Can I read with you?" He asked, earning a tiny nod from the older.

So Chanhee read, half asleep as the pages went by.

"Hey," Sangyeon slightly nudged him. "Can I turn the page?" Chanhee nodded in response.  
And so on. Every time Sangyeon would reach the end of a page, he would delicately nudge Chanhee to ask him if he can turn to the next one, and Chanhee would often nod.

At the last nudge, Chanhee just looked up at the older and studied his features. "You're pretty, you know?"

"W-what?" Sangyeon put the bookmark in and carefully closed the book. "What are you saying?"

"I said you're pretty." Chanhee whispered. "And you're even prettier like that. Just reading and frowning when something gets confusing in the story. It's cute. You're cute."

Sangyeon delicately turned his head and gaze to the younger. "Are you sick?" He touched Chanhee's forehead.

"No." Chanhee put Sangyeon's hand away from his forehead, gaze still on the older's face. "Are we still going to read?"

"I don't think so, you look sleepy." Sangyeon answered quickly. He put the book back and turned off the light before facing Chanhee again.

They sat in silence, facing each other.  
Chanhee enjoyed this moment, enjoyed the beauty in front of his eyes: he could barely see him, but it was already enough.  
The next second, both of them leaned in for a kiss.

But instead of kissing, they accidentally hit foreheads, both pulling away at the sudden pain.

" _Ouch_!" Chanhee hissed, soon being shut up by Sangyeon, who had a hand on his own forehead.

"Shh, you're gonna wake him up." He said, pointing at the peacefully sleeping Jacob behind him.

"Right, forgot it was 4am, sorry." Chanhee whispered back.  
"Uh.." He broke the short silence. "...Are we still gonna kiss, though? I kinda want it."

"Yeah, I _kinda_ want it too." Sangyeon chuckled, mocking Chanhee's use of words, before locking their lips in a kiss _without_ any foreheads clashing.

The next morning, Chanhee went to the kitchen to calm his growling stomach until Kevin called him out. "Hey," The latter started, "Is this a deja vu?"

"What?" Chanhee raised an eyebrow, in confusion.

"You have the exact same bruise as Sangyeon." Kevin says. "It's weird."

"I have a bruise?"

"Does it not hurt you?" Kevin asked, pressing on the purple-ish spot on Chanhee's forehead.

"Okay, it does. Don't do that ever again." He says, leaving the kitchen to go to the bathroom and look in the mirror.  
"Dang it." Chanhee mutters. "It's kinda big."

Soon later, he went to the common room on which's couch he found Sangyeon. "Hey." He said, getting the older's attention.

They looked at each other in silence as Chanhee leaned against the doorframe. Sangyeon did in fact have the same bruise as Chanhee, in the same spot as him.  
Chanhee snorted, his laugh soon followed by Sangyeon's.

"You look ridiculous." He says, giggling.

"You don't look any better!" Sangyeon replied.

"What's wrong with them?" Juyeon asked the other person present in the room, who happened to be Jacob.

"I don't really know." Jacob shrugged. "They slept together though. Who knows what might've happened."

"Hey!" Chanhee whined, flustered. "We didn't do _that_."

"Exactly!" Sangyeon added. "We just kissed, that's it." At those words, Chanhee's eyes went wide, his cheeks suddenly flushing red. "I didn't have to say that, right?" He earned Chanhee shaking his head as answer.

"Guys!" Jacob yelled, loud enough for everyone in the dorm to hear. "Love is in the air!"

"Shut up!" Sangyeon and Chanhee yelled back at him, then looked at each other again and broke into laughter because of those stupid bruises right in the middle of their foreheads.

"So y'all tried to kiss but hit your foreheads instead?" Kevin asked, snorting

"I said shut up!" Chanhee whined. "It was dark!" He added, then looked at Sangyeon. "Why did you have to slip it out?"

"Sorry." He shrugged. "Wanna cuddle tonight?"

Chanhee sighed. "Fine."

"Hey, not that I don't support you," Changmin started. "But I'm single and you're literally pushing it in my face right now."

"... We're _all_ single, Changmin." Chanhee said.

"You two aren't dating?"

Sangyeon and Chanhee looked at each other, and both spoke up. "No."

"Oh, sorry. Thought you were."

As promised, the both of them cuddled on the couch that evening. While a movie played in the background, Sangyeon spoke up. "Chanhee?"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I thought about what Changmin said earlier.." Sangyeon started, playing with the younger's hair. "And uh... let me ask in the most normal way possible. Wanna date?"

"Wait." Chanhee pulled himself up to face Sangyeon. "You for real?"

"Uh.. yeah?"

"But-"

"You don't like me that way?" Sangyeon cut him off. "That's understandable."

"N-no! I like you, I really do! I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't. I just..." Chanhee looked at Sangyeon. "...what about the members? What if we fight? I don't want us to fall apart.."

"I'm sure they will understand." Sangyeon pulled him back to his chest, hand going back to play with Chanhee's hair. "Fights happen. If it ever happens, we'll have to talk it out somehow, okay? It'll be okay."

"If you say so, I trust you." Chanhee said.

"Is that a yes?" Sangyeon asks, hand stopping in Chanhee's tangled hair.

"...Yes."

Even if he didn't see his face, Chanhee knew this answer made Sangyeon smile. He could feel him smile against his skin when leaving a kiss on his forehead.

"Did you just kiss my bruise better?"

"Maybe." Sangyeon giggled. "Did it work?"

"Duh. My boyfriend's magical healing skills are the best." Chanhee heard Sangyeon giggle at the word. "Oh gosh, you're a baby."

"I'm just happy this word came out of your mouth." Sangyeon's hand started playing with Chanhee's hair again. "And that's it's about me."

" _Psht_. Romantic."

"And what about it?"

"Nothing. Just pointing that out." Chanhee muttered against the older's chest. "Love you." He smiled, feeling Sangyeon's body loosen up at the phrase and earning a _"Love you too"_ in response.

"Y'all can't tell me they're not dating." Changmin said, entering his shared room.

"Let them be." Kevin said. "They'll tell us if they are, Chanhee might even flex about having a boyfriend soon." He chuckled, seeing Changmin's grimace.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for surviving!
> 
> twitter: @.ujikev


End file.
